I only have eyes for you
by theladyclyne
Summary: The human heart id a fickle thing. Rated for Violence and some suggestive stuff. 9th chapter is up
1. Default Chapter

Authors note  
hi Angel_M here. This fic.... I don't really want to say anything about it. Well It's about Hikari, The Digimon Kaizer, and Takeru in my opinon. Now I'm not a fan of the young ages on the 02 digidestined so I just made them 16 in my fic. In this fic the Kaizer didn't appear until way way later on.  
so please enjoy reading my fic  
  
Disclaimers  
I do not own Digimon. I would be very happy if you didn't sue me.  
  
  
I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU  
  
  
Hikari ran as fast as she could but the waves kept on chasing her. As her speed rose the speed of the waves rose as well. She tripped and fell to the ground. She lifted her head slowly and saw that the dark ocean's waves were near her. She scrambled up quickly before they could reach her feet. She slowly started to feel faint from all of the running that she had been doing. She wanted Takeru to be with her but he told her that he had to go on a business trip with his Mother. Daisuke had a soccer game and Iori and Miyako went with him to watch. She was alone. She thought that she might be able to destroy a dark tower created by the Digimon Kaizer, but the dark ocean appeared suddenly. And the waves started to grow and they tried to swallow her body.  
She grew tired and couldn't run anymore she stopped running and rested her arm on a tree. She had managed to outrun the waves for the moment but they weren't stopping. She tried to run a bit more but since she was exhausted so much she collapsed to the ground. She was slowly going in and out of unconsciousness. Her vision was blurry and she could see the waves engulf her feet. She tried to move them but it was no use. "No" she cried weakly as the waves reached her waist.  
Suddenly a beam of dark light hit the waves and they retreated. The water went back to where ever it had came. Hikari looked at her lower body weakly and then she saw a pair of feet next to her. She didn't have the strength to lift her head so she lay it on the ground and closed her eyes and sank into a deep sleep.  
The Digimon Kaizer looked down at Hikari and tapped her lightly in the arm with his foot. She didn't move at all. He crouched down and lifted her face. "Digidestined of Light" he said quietly with an evil smile on his face. He picked her up and held her in his arms. He placed his hand on her head and felt a tremendous amount of heat.  
"Takeru" she mumbled as he carried her away. He looked down at her in his arms as she slept soundly.  
He smiled evilly again and continued to walk away with her. "Sleep now" he whispered to her as he put his mouth near her ear and continued to smile evilly.  
  
  
  
Hikari lay on a bed in a room with no light in it. She was still asleep. She was slowly waking up and she opened her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling and didn't recognize it what so ever. She sat up and saw that she had a blanket over her. The blanket was a black silk. She took the sheet off of her and hung her feet over the edge of the bed. "Where am I?" Hikari asked herself as she placed her feet on the floor. She legs were numb and she wobbled as she stood up. She walked to the end of the bed carefully so that she wouldn't fall from the numbness of her legs.   
As Hikari reached the end of the bed a door opened and a pale light shone into the room. She raised her hand and placed it above her eyes to see who opened the door. She sat down on the edge of the bed as the figure walked into the room. The room was suddenly filled with the same pale light that came from outside of the room.   
She heard the door shut and she looked at the figure as he walked up in front of her. Her eyes went wide when she saw him. "Digimon Kaizer......" she said slowly as he looked down on her. His face was expressionless as he stared at her. Hikari crawled backwards on to the bed so she kept distance between them. "stay away from me" she stammered as she felt her back touch the headboard of the bed. She looked behind her and saw that she had nowhere else to run.  
he continued to stare at her as he walked up next to her. Hikari closed her eyes tightly so that she couldn't see him. He sat down on the bed and faced her. She clenched her fists into the bed sheets as she heard him sit down. he placed his hand on her forehead slowly. Hikari opened her eyes slowly as he did this. She wondered what he was doing as he kept it there for a minute.  
He drew his hand back and stood up and looked at her. "You had a fever earlier when I found you. it' seems to have gone down now" he said mono toned.  
She looked at him for a moment and blinked twice. "You... you brought me here?" she asked him weakly as she saw him walk back towards the door. He stopped and turned around and looked at her silently. He turned his head back towards the door and left the room. He closed the door behind him. He looked at the door and saw the lock. He took the lock and locked the room tightly. He then walked off.  
Hikari heard the door lock and she got up quickly and slowly ran to the door. She pulled on the handle and saw that the door wouldn't open. Hikari pulled on the handle even harder now as she panicked. "he locked me in" she said as she put her back on the down and slid to the ground. She folded her arms and buried her head in her arms. "How will anybody find me if I'm locked in here" Hikari whispered to herself. She then heard a small beeping sound come from her pocket. she put her hand in her pocket and took out her mini computer messeger. She looked at it and opened it.  
She read a message from Daisuke. "hey Hikari too bad you missed the game. Hope that you can come to the next one. talk to ya later. Daisuke". She stood up slowly and smiled happily.  
"I can message them. Then they can come and find me" Hikari said happily as she began to reply to Daisuke's message. "Everybody I need your help. I'm stuck in the...." she typed but that was as far as she got. She heard the door unlock and she quickly put her mini computer back into her pocket.  
The door opened and she saw the Digimon Kaizer walk in with a tray of food. "I brought this for you... You should eat after having a fever." He said as he placed it down on the table. She looked at him and wondered why he was doing this for her. He turned towards her and noticed her mini computer sticking part way out of her pocket.  
He walked towards her. Hikari walked back away from him and stopped when she came to the bed. he kept walking towards her. "wha... what are you doing" she asked him nervously as he put one hand forward. He grabbed the mini computer from her pocket and looked at it.  
Hikari started to panic as she saw him hold it and read the message that she was starting to type. She noticed the door was open and she tried to make a run for it. the Digimon Kaizer noticed her and he ran in front of her and blocked her path. She kept on running and tried to push him out of her way. He grabbed her wrist and dropped her Mini computer causing it to fall to the ground and break. "You are not leaving" he said as he gripped her wrist. she tried to move her hands but it was no use. His grip was too strong for her. She finally gave up on the struggle after a few moments. "That's better" He said as she calmed down.  
She looked at the floor for a moment. She then whipped her head up at him. "they will find me. And when they do You're going to pay" she said as she glared at him with hatred.  
He smirked at her and let go of her wrists. "Pay for what? Saving you. if you don't recall you were about to be engulfed by the dark ocean. I did you a favour by bringing you here." he said as he walked towards her staring at her. His walking towards her caused her to stumble back on to the bed. She fell on the bed and lay there. He bent down and placed his hands near her head. he leaned his head forward closer to hers.  
Hikari's heart started to pound as she felt his breath against her skin. Hikari could feel sweat start to form on her face as he looked in her eyes and smiled evilly. "why... why are you keeping me here?" she stammered as his face almost touched hers.  
He moved his head to the side of hers. "To make things more interesting" The Digimon Kaizer whispered into her ear softly. He lifted his head and looked at her. She turned and looked at him. "It's interesting already" he said as he stood up and looked at her and smiled deviously. He walked away towards the door. He came up to the broken mini computer and looked down on it and put his foot on top of it. "you can keep this now." he said as he slid it over to her by pushing it with his foot.  
As it slid over to her The Digimon Kaizer closed the door behind him and locked it behind him. Hikari lay on the bed for a few moments before sitting up and picking up her mini computer. She looked at it sadly as she opened it thinking that she wouldn't be able to send for help. But when she opened it she saw that it was still working and that it didn't break fully.  
She decided to start the message over again. "Everybody. I need your help as soon as possible. I'm trapped somewhere in the digital world. The Digimon Kaizer is keeping me here" she typed. She then looked at her belt and saw that she didn't have her Digivice with her. 'He must have it' she thought sadly. She then went back to writing her message. "I don't have my Digivice with me. I'll try to get it from him as soon as possible. Hikari". She pressed the send button but it wasn't sending. a small icon came up and said "low battery".   
Hikari started to have tears form in hers eyes as the icon flashed. she closed the mini computer and put it on the table next to the tray of food. she looked at it and was tempted to see what it was. But she ignored it and went and sat on the bed.   
She looked around the room and saw a small window covered by curtains. She walked over to it and opened the curtains. She saw that the sky was darkening. She attempted to open the window but it wouldn't budge. She rested her head on the glass and sighed sadly.  
  
The Digimon Kaizer sat in a chair quietly and just stared at the wall. He stood up and walked over to a small desk and opened the drawer. He looked inside of it and saw Hikari's pink Digivice. He smiled evilly at it and shut the drawer. "Things will defiantly get more interesting" he said quietly. He walked out of the room that he was in and left her alone in the floating fortress.  
  
  
  
So what did you think?  
the next chapter will be out ASAP. so don't worry.  
After your done please review my fic and tell me what you think about it. Flame it if you want. though I prefer non-flame reviews but it's up to you.  
  
until the next fic  
^^ 


	2. chapter 2

Authors note  
hi Angel_M here. This fic.... I don't really want to say anything about it. Well It's about Hikari, The Digimon Kaizer, and Takeru in my opinon. Now I'm not a fan of the young ages on the 02 digidestined so I just made them 16 in my fic. In this fic the Kaizer didn't appear until way way later on.  
so please enjoy reading my fic  
  
Disclaimers  
I do not own Digimon. I would be very happy if you didn't sue me.  
  
  
I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU  
  
  
"God damnit!" Taichi yelled as he pounded his fist on the kitchen table. He put the phoned back in its cradle and sighed. "Where the hell are you Hikari?" He muttered to himself. "Takeru isn't going to be home until tomorrow morning. Daisuke, Iori, or Miyako haven't seen her all day. So where the hell is she" he said as he sat down on the couch. 'She wouldn't go to the Digital world alone would she?' he thought to himself. Taichi walked into his room and grabbed his mini computer and checked to see if she had messaged him. As he checked his messages he heard the door open.  
He popped his head from out of his room and saw his parents take their shoes off. I'll just tell them that she's at a friends house' he thought sadly as he wondered where Hikari was. He walked into the kitchen and started to unpack the groceries.  
"Taichi, Where's Hikari?" His mother asked as she looked around the house for her. Taichi sighed sadly and looked at his mother. He then put on a fake smile.  
"She's spending the night at a friend's house" he said as he put a jug of milk in the fridge. "She said that she'd be home after you go to work" he said as he continued to put things away. The phone rang and Taichi walked up to the phone and picked it up. "Moshi-moshi" he said as he answered the phone.  
"Taichi. It's me Takeru. I got a message from you about Hikari. Is something wrong? What happened?" Takeru asked him. Taichi was glad that Takeru phoned. Now he had help.  
Taichi looked around the house and saw nobody around him. He didn't want to take any chances. So he went into his room and sat down on the bed. "Yeah Takeru. I can't find Hikari. I think that she might be in the digital world. The thing is that none of the others have seen her all day and she hasn't messaged anybody today" he said as he ran his hand through his thick brown hair.  
On the other end of the line Takeru was shocked. "wha... what do you mean that you can't find her?" he demanded as he started to panic. He cared a lot for Hikari and didn't want anything bad to happen to her.  
Taichi sighed and was hoping that Takeru wouldn't go into hysterics. "Listen to me. As soon as you get back I want you to get over here and then we'll go look for her in the digital world. I already told my parents that she was at a friend's house. So we don't have to worry about them right now" he said trying to calm Takeru down a bit.  
It was working a bit. But he was still a bit edgy. "That's a good Idea. besides she probably couldn't find a gate and decided to stay somewhere there over night" Takeru said trying to reassure himself. But it wasn't working. he still felt nervous about the fact that she was missing. "well I guess that I will talk to you later" Takeru said as he tried to get his mind off of Hikari.  
"Yeah same here" Taichi said quietly. "bye" he said a s he hung the phone up and walked into the living room and put it back down in the cradle. He went back into his room and lay down on the bed. He sighed as he thought of his sister.  
Takeru hung up the phone and went to his hotel room. He sat on his bed and took out his wallet. He took out a small picture of him and Hikari and smiled at it sadly. "I hope to god that your safe" he said as he put the picture back into his wallet.  
  
  
  
Hikari woke up in the morning to hearing a loud crashing sound from outside. she got up and yawned and walked over to the small window. As she looked out she saw a giant digimon being pulled into a cage. She looked at it sadly. 'your just like me. a prisoner' she thought sadly as she looked away from the window. she sat back down on the bed and pulled her arms behind her back and stretched slowly. as she stretched she heard her stomach growl from hunger. she smiled sadly at her stomach. she looked at the food in the tray but she didn't want to touch it. So she left it there and ignored her hunger.  
She heard something move from behind the locked door. she looked over at it and wondered if he was going to come in. She didn't care. She hoped that she never saw him again. she heard the sound move away from the door. she was glad it wasn't him.  
A few minutes later as Hikari tried to straighten her hair with her hands she heard the lock on the door open. she saw the door handle move as it opened. she saw The Digimon Kaizer walk in slowly. she looked over at him and then turned her head away from him  
He looked at her and then the untouched tray of food. he walked over to the tray and picked it up quietly and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. the door opened again a second later. He came back in with another tray and set it where the last one was.  
he looked at her after setting it down. "you need to eat" he said sternly to her as she turned her head away from him. he smirked at her as she ignored him.  
"I'm not hungry" she said as she looked at him through the corner of her eye. He smirked again and then walked out of the room leaving her alone again. Hikari's stomach growled again as she looked at the tray. she stood up and walked over to the table and lifted the lid covering it. she saw an apple and a tuna sandwich. He stomach growled even louder as she looked at the food.  
She reached for the sandwich and started to eat it slowly. after she finished the sandwich she ate the apple. she looked at the silver tray and an idea came to her mind as she looked at it.  
  
  
  
"Hikari!" Taichi yelled as he and Takeru walked around the digital world. they had been looking for her for over two hours and they haven't found any signs of her yet. "Hikari can you hear me!" he yelled as he moved a few branches that blocked his way.  
Takeru walked behind Taichi slowly. Hikari was the only thing on his mind at this point. all he wanted to do is find her. "where the hell could she be?" Takeru murmured to himself as he looked at the ground as he walked.  
Taichi overheard him and stopped. "hey We're gonna find her. so don't worry about it" he said with a sad smile. the two continued to search for her hoping that they would find her soon.  
  
  
A few hours later Hikari stood next to the door. Waiting for the Digimon Kaizer to come back. She held the silver tray in her hands. She had been waiting for him to come so that she could try to escape. She had found a door leading to a washroom earlier when she was trying to find another way other. she was just glad he had trapped her in a room connected to a washroom.  
She breathed heavily as she wiped sweat from her forehead. She could feel her fever slowly coming back to her. she hoped that he would come before she felt too weak. "damn it! why won't you come in" she whispered as she rested her head against the wall and sighed sadly. she heard faint footsteps coming in her direction.  
She grew a tired smile on her face as she gripped the tray firmly. She could hear the door unlock as she got ready for him to entre the room.  
The door opened and he walked in. Hikari swung the tray at the side of his head and hit him as hard as she could. He fell to the ground and screamed in pain as she hit him again. She threw the tray to the ground and made a run for it. she ran down a dark hallway and turned a left not knowing where she may end up.  
The Digimon Kaizer held his head in pain as he got up off the ground. He looked at his hand and saw blood on his glove. "two can play this game" he said happily as he got up and ran after her.  
As Hikari ran sweat poured off of her face. Her fever was back but she kept on pushing herself to escape. she ran towards a large door. When Hikari reached it she pushed with all her might so that it would open. The door opened slowly as she could hear footsteps behind her. The door was finally open enough for her to fit through. as she squeezed through the small space she saw a tunnel leading to the outside.  
She smiled happily as she ran towards the exit of the tunnel. as She reached the end she could feel the wind against her skin. She then looked around for a place to hide but all she saw was open space.  
She then heard movement from behind her. She turned around slowly and saw The Digimon Kaizer standing at the opening of the tunnel. His expression was angry and she saw blood on the side of his face from where she had hit him. In his hand he held his whip and he clenched the other into a fist.  
"I told you once and I'll tell you again. You are not leaving" he said with an evil smirk on his face. he walked towards her slowly. Hikari looked around and saw that she had nowhere to run. except off the edge. "Now be a good and come with me" he growled to her as he stopped walking and stood about three feet away from her.  
She ran to her left quickly and tried to get away from him. he quickly went after her and managed to get the end of the whip around one of her wrists. She pulled on the whip hoping that it would get loose but it wasn't working. he walked up to her and took her wrist into his free hand.  
She took the opportunity to try and hit him. she quickly stepped on his foot and pushed him away with her free hand. He fell to the ground and she ran away from him slowly.   
He quickly scrambled up from off the ground and caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and also trapping her arms. "No! Let go of me! Let me go!" she yelled as she kicked and screamed trying to get free. But it was no use. she was already weak from the fever and all of the running didn't help. She wasn't able to break free from his grasp. She slowly stopped moving and began to cry. "let me go" she choked out weakly as she looked at the ground sadly.  
he looked at her and smirked. "I'm sorry but I can't do that" he said evilly as he started to pull her back inside of the fortress.  
  
  
  
Hikari lay down on the same bed as before. but she wasn't able to move really. her body was too weak and her arms were put into restraints. her mind was wandering from thought to thought as she looked at the wall to the side of her.  
The Digimon Kaizer sat next to her but on the side that she wasn't facing. "If you keep on doing that you'll kill you're self." he said as he put a cold cloth on her forehead.  
She faced him slowly and gave him a small smile. "are you concerned that you won't be able to kill me you're self" she said with a laugh as she turned her head away from him again.  
He looked over at her and removed the cloth from her forehead. "It wouldn't be fun for me if you killed you're self" he said with an evil smirk. he put the cloth in a bowl of cold water and then ringed it. He then placed it back on her forehead slowly.   
She whipped her head at him and glared at him. "creep" she said nervously as she stared at him. She looked at the side of his head. She saw the blood on him from where she had hit him. It was slowly drying but some spots were still wet. A drop of blood fell onto her shoulder as it dripped.  
Ken looked at the blood that was dripping onto her shoulder. He reached his hand forwards and touched the blood on her slowly. Hikari took notice and wondered why he was touching her shoulder. "what are you doing?" she asked him nervously as he kept his hand there.  
He didn't notice her asking him a question. He just kept on staring at the blood. he took his thumb and wiped the blood from off of her skin slowly and the turned away and placed his hand in the bowl of water. he then placed his hand on the side of his head and touched his wound. he looked at his hand and saw the blood.  
"I should clean this up" he said quietly as he put his hand back in the water. Hikari saw the wound bleed even more once he touched it. the blood slowly ran down the side of his face. he stood up and walked out of the room.  
Hikari sighed in relief that he was gone. she looked at her wrists and tried to sit up but she couldn't. She tried to loosen the restraints by moving her hands. She gave up a few minutes later and looked at the ceiling. "Takeru help me please" she said to herself.  
"he can't hear you" Ken laughed as he stood in the doorway with his arm on the frame. Hikari looked over at him and saw a large white bandage on the side of his face. "this is a nice piece of work you did" he said as he referred to the cut. she turned her head away from him and shut her eyes.  
'Takeru! Please help me!' her mind screamed as tears formed in her eyes slowly. "whatever" she said sadly as tears came streaming from her eyes. 'soon. please Takeru!' her heart sighed.  
He looked at her and glared."shut up" he said as walked over to her and saw her crying. she looked at him for a moment but she didn't stop crying. but she cried harder. "Shut up!" he said almost screaming. the tears kept coming faster as he glared down on her. "Stop crying or I will hurt you" he yelled to her in a fury as he grabbed his whip.  
Hikari tried to move away from him but one of the restraints cut into her skin on her right palm. She screamed as a metal part of the restraint cut her. She looked at her palm and saw blood slowly appear from her skin. She shut her eyes tightly at the sight of the blood.  
He went up to her bleeding hand and took the restraint off and took her hand and looked at the cut. he looked around for a bandage but he couldn't find one. He put her hand down and took his cape and ripped part of it off. he quickly wrapped it around her hand. Once he was done he stood up and looked at her.  
She sat up and looked at her hand carefully. She looked up at the Kaizer and then at the cut again. "why did you..." she said slowly as she looked at the torn part of his cape.  
"Only I'm allowed to make you bleed" he said calmly as he looked at the cut and then at her. Hikari looked at him speechless with fear. She turned her head away from him and looked at the bed sheets. Ken sat next to her and leaned towards her slowly. "If you're not going to behave...." he said into her ear quietly as he trailed off.   
Hikari looked at him in fear. her eyes were wide and red from tears. "You're scaring me" she stammered to him nervously afraid of what he might do.  
"isn't that my objective" he whispered to her with a devious smile on his face. He reached over her waist and was now almost fully on top of her. "If you're not going to behave.... I'll have to hurt you" he said to her dangerously as he stroked her cheak softly with his hand.  
Hikari spat at him and it hit him in the face. the Kaizer looked at her angerly and grabbed her face by the chin and glared at her. "don't ever do that again" he growled at her as he used his other hand to wipe his face as he held her face tightly with his other hand.   
Hikari took the Kaizer's hand and took it away from her face. "don't touch me" she said to him slowly.  
"I'll do what ever I damn well please" he said as he grabbed her face by the chin again. He smirked at her evilly. Hikari looked at him in hatred and slaped his face as hard as she could. He stared at her in shock. he couldn't believe that she just slapped him. he placed his hand on his check slowly and felt that it was numb.   
He got up from on top of Hikari and walked out of the room. He shut the door behind him and locked it behind him. He walked down the dark hallway at a semi slow pase. "what just happend" The Kaizer murmered to himself quietly.  
Hikari lay on the bed and cried heavily as she had her hands on her head. she sat up slowly and looked at the one restraint one her arm and tried to remove it. But her hands were shaking too much to even touch it so she gave up on it. She looked at her right hand and saw the piece of ripped material. She took it off of her hand and threw it across her room. She looked at her hand and saw that the cut was turning into a scab now. She then burried her face into her hands and cried.  
  
  
  
"where the fuck is she?" Taichi yelled as he punched the wall of his living room. Takeru lay on the couch with his hat over his face. "God damn it that hurt" Taichi said as he shook his fist and saw that it was red.  
Takeru sat up and put his hat back on his head. "we should have been able to find her. we searched for her for hours. How come we didn't find her?" Takeru said.  
The phone started to ring. Taichi ran up to the phone hoping tht it was Hikari. "moshi-moshi" he said quickly as he answered the phone. His face sadened as he heard his mothers voice on the other end of the line. "I'm fine" he told her as his heart sighed heavily. "Hikari?.... No she's at her friends house again tonight" he said quietly as he saw Takeru look at a picture of Hikari on the wall.  
"Hikari..." Takeru said quietly as he touched the picture gently. he sighed and smiled sadly at the picture.  
Taichi walked up next to him and placed his hand on Takeru's shoulder. "we have to find her soon as we can. I doubt that my mom will believe that she's at a friends house for much longer" He tolde him quietly as they looked at the picture.  
  
  
  
So what did you think?  
Will Taichi and Takeru find Hikari?  
the next chapter will be out ASAP. so don't worry.  
After your done please review my fic and tell me what you think about it. Flame it if you want. though I prefer non-flame reviews but it's up to you.  
  
until the next fic  
^^ 


	3. chapter 3

Authors note  
Hi Angel_M here. This fic.... I don't really want to say anything about it. Well It's about Hikari, The Digimon Kaizer, and Takeru in my opinion. Now I'm not a fan of the young ages on the 02 digidestined so I just made them 16 in my fic. In this fic the Kaizer didn't appear until way, way later on. Okay now this main part of the chapter is in Hikari's point of view. Just thought that you might want to know.  
So please enjoy reading my fic  
  
Disclaimers  
I do not own Digimon. I would be very happy if you didn't sue me.  
  
  
I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU  
  
  
I sat on the bed and looked at the small window that was the only view of the outside world that I had. I sighed heavily and looked at my right hand. The cut that I got last night was red, swollen and hurt like hell. It was fully scabbed and it itched like crazy. I ignored the pain and tried to think about something else. Takeru... I wish that I could see you I thought sadly as I looked up at the ceiling. And I wish that I wasn't here... with him I thought as I looked at the door. He hasn't came back since last night when I slapped him. That crazy sadistic evil jerk. I hope I don't see him anytime soon my mind thought as I ran my free hand through my hair.  
"As soon as I'm home I'm never going to go anywhere alone again" I murmured to myself as I sighed. I can't believe that I came to the digital world alone! That was so stupid. I should have waited until Daisuke finished his soccer game and then I could have gone with him, Iori, and Miyako. I flopped backwards down on to the bed and looked at the ceiling again.  
I heard the lock on the door move. I looked at the door and sighed sadly. Just what I need. Him. The door opened and he walked in and stared at me silently. I turned my head and looked at him through the corner of my eye. He walked over to the table with a tray and placed it down. He took the food off of the tray and left the room. Pfft jerk. He walked back into the room and shut the door behind him. He kept on staring at me. Why is he looking at me?  
He walked over to me slowly. I felt nervous as he came nearer to me. I could feel my heart pound harder as he stopped and looked at me. I turned around and faced him slowly. He sat down on the bed next to me. Why does he even have to come near me? His hands reached down towards my hand that was stuck in the restraint. I pulled my hand away from his quickly.  
One of his hands grabbed my lower arm and pulled it towards him. "You'll hurt you're self again that way" he said quietly as he slowly loosened the restraint. Once it was loose enough I pulled my wrist away and held it with my other hand. My wrist was bruised and red. It was also bleeding a bit from when I tried to get it out myself. I don't know what hurt more at this point. My wrist or my palm. I let go of my wrist suddenly because of the pain I was feeling from the pressure that I put on it.  
I stood up and walked to the washroom. I went in and shut the door behind me. I kept my back on the door and sighed as I went to the sink. I turned on the cold water and ran my hands through the water. As the water touched my cuts I winced and shut my eyes tightly. I took my hands out from the water and found a small towel and dried them carefully so that I wouldn't hurt them much. I grabbed the handle of the door and held it for a second. I then opened the door slowly.  
I saw him staring at me as I shut the door behind me. He was still on the bed. I avoided his eyes and walked to the other side of the bed and sat down. His eyes followed my every move. His eyes make me so nervous. One minute he could be calm and the next he could be furious.  
"Why was the dark ocean chasing you?" He asked me suddenly. I sat there silently ignoring his question. He looked at me angrily. "Why are you ignoring my question!" He yelled at me as he bolted up and glared at me. I ignored him still. "I am the digimon Kaizer. Don't ignore me! Answer me damn it!" he yelled at me loudly.  
Pfft The Digimon Kaizer. That name means nothing. I smirked at him and laughed silently. He looked at me angrily. "You're just like that boy. That blonde boy" he sneered. I looked at him oddly. He couldn't be talking about... Takeru I thought. My eyes went wide as I realized who he was talking about. He noticed my reaction and smiled evilly. "One day he will be taken out of your life suddenly" he said mono toned.  
I looked at him with hatred. He had better not be thinking of hurting Takeru. "What are you talking about?" I asked him as I stood up slowly. We both faced each other. "Why did you say that he would be taken out of me life?" I demanded to him.  
He looked at me expressionless. What did he mean? Why did you say that? My thought raced with Takeru now. "I meant exactly what I said. One day he will be taken out of your life suddenly" he said in the same tone as before.  
My heart filled with anger, rage, and fear. I clenched my fingers into my palm. I ignored the fact that my right hand started to bleed again.  
I jumped on to the bed quickly and lunged at him. He moved quickly and I fell to the ground. I raised my upper body and glared at him in hatred. I stood up again and ran at him again.  
I shot my right fist at his face but he grabbed my wrist with his left hand. I tried to pull my arm free but he then pulled my arm behind my back. He held my arm tightly as he put his free arm around my shoulders.  
I could feel his eyes looking at me from behind. "Your weakness is amusing to me" he said into my ear. I closed my eyes as his face came closer to mine.  
"You're insane" I said fearfully. He then twisted my arm harder. I cried in pain as his grip tightened. His thumb placed pressure on my cut slowly. I winced as I felt blood seep on to my skin.  
"I'm nowhere near insane yet. I'm just having fun" he told me as he smiled deviously.  
"You twisted creep, get away from me" I told him weakly as I turned my head away from his. I could hear him laugh evilly as he took his hand that he had on my shoulder and placed it on my chin. He turned my face back towards his and then put his hand back on my shoulder. I looked at him with my eyes wide with fear. Please god somebody help me! My thoughts screamed as he laughed.  
He slowly stopped laughing and looked at me as if he were trying to look inside of me. His grip on my wrist loosened but he still held on to it. My heart pounded nervously as he leaned towards me slowly. His breath felt warm against the skin of my face. I tried to move backwards away from him but he tightened his grip on my shoulder. "Don't" he said with a low voice as he pulled me back towards him but closer.  
My heart pounded faster and my eyes went wide with fear as he let go of my wrist. He put his hand around the back of my waist. He took his other hand and placed it on my chin firmly but gently. My arms hung by my sides limply. I wanted to push him away from me but I was frozen in fear.  
He leaned his face so close to mine that our lips almost touched. I breathed heavily as I stood there frozen. He went further though. His lips touched mine slowly with gentleness. But he then kissed me with force. I could feel his tongue inside of my mouth. I shut my eyes in fear and tried to push him away from me quickly. I pushed him away with all of my might but he just kissed me more forcefully.  
I attempted to pull away but he put one of his hands behind my neck. I felt tears form in my eyes slowly. Takeru please come find me soon! My heart cried sadly. Why are you kissing me? Why? I don't want this. I don't want him to kiss me. Please stop. Please! My heart screamed some much. It was full of pain.  
I need to get him to stop this. But how? The more I push away from his the more he kisses me. I opened my eyes slowly. I slowly kissed him back on his lower lip. I hope to god this works. He didn't notice anything. I suddenly bit the bottom of his lip as hard as I could.  
He pushed me away quickly and raised his hand to his mouth. He slowly wiped a bit of blood away from his lip. "Fuck! That hurt. Why the hell did you do that!" He yelled loudly at me. I just stared at him quietly and didn't say a word. Good I'm glad that it hurt you. You deserve it if you ask me.  
He glared at me as I just stood there. I could feel fear rise inside of my body because I had no clue of what was going through his mind. I knew that he was angry but I don't know what he might do now. "I asked you a question. Why did you do that?" He growled at me angrily.  
I just looked at him not bothering to answer his questions. He looked at me angrily for a few moments before he stormed out of the room. As he left he slammed the door and locked it shut as usual. I stood there for a moment and then I walked to the washroom and turned the tap on. I rinsed my mouth out with water to get the taste of his blood out of my mouth.  
I sighed as I turned the water off. I looked in a small mirror and thought of Takeru. I miss him so much. I can't wait until I see him again. And my brother, He must be worried out of his mind. He's going to lecture me when I get back that's for sure I thought with a small smile.  
I walked out of the washroom slowly and went up to the table. I looked at the food and saw the same thing as yesterday. A tuna sandwich and an apple. I ate the food and then looked at my mini computer. I picked it up and opened it and saw the stupid low battery icon flash a bright red. I closed it and put it back down on the table and sighed slowly. Why did the batteries have die now? Out of all of the times it could have died it had to die now.  
I sat down on the bed and stretched my arms slowly. I lay down on the bed slowly and rolled onto my side. I closed my eyes and yawned deeply. I fell into a sound sleep and slept for the rest of the day and through the night.  
  
  
The Kaizer sat in his chair quietly and looked at the screens that covered the walls. His eyes were still filled with anger from earlier. After he left her room he stormed off and broke the closest thing near him. He had taken his whip and broke one of the screens that covered the wall. His lower lip had stopped bleeding but it was now red and throbbed with pain.   
He picked up a small remote and reround a tape to earlier in the day. As he watched the screens action move backwards he was two people walk on the screen. He stopped the tape and pressed play. "The blonde boy..." he murmured quietly as he watched Takeru's imaged shout out Hikari's name. The Kaizer smirked at Takeru's image. "What's wrong? Can't find her" he sneered to the screen. He stopped the tape and shut the screens off. "When you do find her though... I will be ready for you" he said in a dangerous tone.  
  
  
So what did you think?  
What did the Kaizer mean by 'One day he will be taken out of your life suddenly'?  
Why did he kiss Hikari?  
The next chapter will be out ASAP. So don't worry.  
After your done please review my fic and tell me what you think about it. Flame it if you want. Though I prefer non-flame reviews but it's up to you.  
  
Until the next fic  
^^ 


	4. chapter 4

Authors note  
Hi Angel_M here. This fic.... I don't really want to say anything about it. Well It's about Hikari, The Digimon Kaizer, and Takeru in my opinion. Now I'm not a fan of the young ages on the 02 digidestined so I just made them 16 in my fic. In this fic the Kaizer didn't appear until way, way later on. Okay now this main part of the chapter is in The Digimon Kaizer's point of view. Just thought that you might want to know.  
So please enjoy reading my fic  
  
Disclaimers  
I do not own Digimon. I would be very happy if you didn't sue me.  
  
  
I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU  
  
  
The darkness that surrounds me, It engulfs me into its spell. Like her... she entangles me with her Essence. As she ensnares me I become weaker. I grow prone to these emotions. They take over my body, and then I do things, things that I would never do before. Like last night... when I... when... when I did something so weak and trivial! I can't believe that I let myself become susceptible to such emotions.  
I walked down the dark hallway towards her room. I can already see her. Sleeping. The sun has barely risen fully. The sky is a deep shade or red and purple mixing into one. I reached her door and looked at it for a moment. I lifted my hand up towards the lock. I lifted the handle and unlocked the door quietly. I did not want to wake her. It wouldn't be any fun if she woke up. I opened the door slowly and looked into her room.  
She lay on the bed. So still, her only movement was her breathing. Light shone in through the small window. As it touched her skin she looked so pale. She looked like a delicate glass doll. A glass doll that should be kept away from harmful things. Like that blonde boy who she calls... Takeru.   
I stepped into her room slowly and shut the door behind me. I walked over to the bed slowly and stood at the end of the bed and stared at her silently. It's impossible for her eyes to be closed and look as if they are at peace. They are full of fear even when she is asleep. Every time I look into her eyes she looks as if she might cry out in fear. Like yesterday. When I tasted her lips. She had tears in her eyes as I kissed her. Why? Why does she look at me so horrendously?  
Her lips... they felt so soft. So alluring when she sleeps. So still... a doll. So defenceless as she sleeps, not knowing what danger surrounds her. Her mind, her soul, her body, it enthrals me to the break of madness.   
Her mind... so childlike, so simple. She is virtue. Yet, she no longer is a child. Her mind I cannot understand it at all. Her virtue I wish to destroy one day with my infectious mind. Her soul... is such innocence. Her will to be innocent amazes me so much. I crave to break this innocence with a passionate obsession.  
Her body... how I hunger after the moment when I can feel her soft warm lips against mine again once more. I desire to touch her soft skin. But she runs away from my touch. Why? She makes me feel such emotions. But when I finally give into them, she runs and hides like a small child who fears the dark.   
These emotions they make my mind fill with anger and rage. I want to destroy them so they will never come back. But every time I have been around her lately they come back in full force. I want to kill my emotions so they will never return. But at the same time I just want to embrace her and hope that she will have the same sentiment.  
I slowly turned around to leave. I couldn't stand just looking at her. Not touching her soft skin. She stirred slowly. I froze and turned my head towards her slowly. "Takeru... I miss you..." she muttered as she stopped moving. My eyes filled with resentment towards his name. Rage and fury filled the inside of my body. I clenched my fists tightly to prolong a burst of anger, which yearned to come out. How could she say his name? Does she think that he cares for her? What is he? He is nothing, but an insect that should be exterminated painfully.   
"Takeru" she muttered again. I whirled my body around and glared at her. Why does she continue to say his name? Why! He is not here so how can she think of him! Why won't she forget about coward? He hasn't even figured out where she is! How stupid is he?   
I'll make you forget about him myself I thought as I walked to the side of the bed that she faced. I looked down on her for a moment before actually doing anything. "Wake up" I said quietly. She didn't awaken or move. She just kept on sleeping. "Wake up" I said louder as I clenched my fists. She only continued to sleep. "Wake up Now!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
She opened her eyes quickly and sat up. She looked around the room until she noticed me standing next to her. Her eyes went wide with fear as I looked down on her. Why do her eyes show me her fear? I can't stand her eyes. The way that she looks at me! I can't stand it. I grabbed her upper arm quickly and pulled her close to me. "Don't ever look at me like that again" I growled at her.  
She turned her head away from me but I could see that she was afraid. "What do you mean?" She stammered as tears formed in her eyes slowly. "I don't understand" she murmured.  
Her eyes. She's crying again. I can't stand her tears. I let go of her arm and looked at her still. She used her other arm to hold the place where I had grabbed her arm. I sat down on the bed next to her. I could sense her body tense as I sat there. Her tears stopped. I was glad that she wasn't crying now. I couldn't stand it any longer. I hate her tears as much as I hate these emotions that I feel. "What do you want?" She asked me quietly.  
I looked at her and smirked. There are so many things that I want right now. Why do you ask my such ridiculous things? I slowly tilted towards the side of her face. I didn't say anything at first. I just looked at her. Her neck was bare and looked so soft. I wanted to touch it but I had things to do. "I want to get you back. Get you back for biting me" I whispered into her ear quietly.  
I moved away from her a bit to be able to see her reaction. I saw that her eyes were opened wide. I laughed in my mind happily as I saw the hairs on her body stand on end. She suddenly tried to run but I grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. "You're not going anywhere" I said as I pulled her back on to the bed. "And don't even think of fighting or you'll just get hurt more" I said as I strapped her arm into one of the restraints.  
She didn't move a muscle as I strapped the other one down. I looked at her and smiled as I made sure that the restraints were on properly and tight enough to at least numb her hands. "Don't look so down. This will be fun" I said evilly with a smile. "At least it will be fun for me" I said as I stood up and walked towards the door. She tried to hide her fear by looking at the ceiling calmly. But I could see it radiate off of her.  
I opened the door and looked at her. "Now don't go anywhere" I said with a laugh as I shut the door behind me. I didn't bother to lock the door. She wasn't going to go anywhere any time soon. Not if I have it my way. Not for a very long time.  
  
  
I came back into her room five minutes later. She hadn't moved at all. Which is good or she would have slit her wrist and then I couldn't have my fun. I kicked a swivel chair into the room and it slid across the floor and hit the bed.  
As I walked in I took a bundle of rope off of my shoulders and went to the chair and rested it on it.  
She lifted her head a bit and looked at the chair and the rope. I smirked and kneeled next to the bed. "Now we can start to have fun" I said sinisterly as I slowly loosened one of the restraints. I could hear her breath nervously as her hand became free. She didn't move her hand as I leaned over her and undid the last restraint.  
I was surprised by her calmness. I would have thought that she would have panicked again and try to run. She sat up slowly and looked at the bed quietly. I grabbed both of her wrists and dragged her to the chair and sat her down. I pulled her hands behind the chair and used the rope to tie them behind her back. I could see her body wince as I tightened the knots tightly. As soon as her hands were tied down I tied up her legs.  
I stood up behind her and smiled evilly. Now for the fun part. I put my hand behind my back and pulled out a large knife with a silver blade. The blade shone brightly as light touched the metal. "Now don't move this is very sharp" I said into her ear quietly as I placed the knife next to her eye.   
I slowly moved in front of her as I gently dragged the knife down the side of her face. Her eyes followed the movement of the blade carefully. I crouched in front of the chair and smiled at her. I took the knife away from her face and saw a brief moment of relief come to her face as I placed it on the ground.  
"I told you that this would be fun" I smirked as I placed my hands on her knees and leaned towards her face. She looked at me nervously as sweat formed on her face. I picked up the knife again and placed it back on to her face again. How much more pressure do I need to put on the knife before she bleeds?  
She stiffened as I slowly dragged it down the side of her cheek. The colour was drained from her skin now. She now looked more like a glass doll then before. How I wish that she would become a glass doll. Doing what I say. Never disobeying what I say. This will have to do for now though.  
I pulled the knife so slowly along her jawbone. Her eyes no longer looked at me fearfully, they now looked at the knife's every move. "Are you having fun yet?" I asked her with a devious smile. She took her eyes off the knife for a moment and looked at me as if I was insane. Insanity is just an escape from reality though. I don't want to escape it. I want to destroy it with my fist.  
She looked so faint as I drew the knife down her neck as slowly as possible. This is so enjoyable to watch her be unable to do nothing as I have my fun. "So many vein's" I said as I stopped moving the knife and kept it against her jugular vain. "Did you know that if I puncture this one vein that you're heart will turn into a pump. All of the blood in you're body would be drained out so quickly" I said quietly. She breathed heavily as she heard me say that. I just smile devilishly as I slowly began to move the knife again.  
I took the knife away from her skin once I reached her shirt. I didn't want to go further or those damn emotion would come back. As I put the knife on the ground I saw her eyes roll into the back of her head and her body went limp.   
I stood up and looked at her somewhat annoyed that she fainted. "Just when I was starting to have fun" I sighed I looked at her sleep again. I placed my hands on the back of the chair and leaned down towards her face. I hesitated as I looked at her lips for a moment. I then placed my lips on hers and tasted them again. They tasted so sweet as I kissed them tenderly with my own.  
I suddenly moved away from her quickly though as I felt my emotions take over me. I can't let these emotion take over me. Emotions are weakness and foolish. Why do people like her have them? They are ruled by these feelings. And yet they get hurt. They don't care if they get hurt again as they keep on ruling over them. She is hurting because he hasn't found her. Because he has not saved her.  
I picked up the knife and placed it on the table behind her. I felt tierd from all of the fun that I had been having so far today. I walked over to the bed and lay down and closed my eyes. I sank into a sleep as she sat in the chair unconscious.  
  
  
  
Authors P.O.V  
  
A few hours later Hikari's body moved slowly. She opened her eyes and jerked her body as she tried to move. She tried to move her hands but the knots were too tight and they dug into her skin. She looked around and saw the Kaizer asleep on the bed. She sighed happily for a moment but then thought in fear of when he might wake up.  
She tried to turn the chair around and she looked for something to cut the ropes with. She saw the knife on the table and slid the chair over slowly. She was ever so careful so the wheels on the chair didn't squeak. She reached the table and lifted her hands as much as she could to grab the knife. Her hands could almost reach the handle. She wiggled her fingers until the handle fell into her hands. She quickly positioned the knife so she was able to cut the rope. She spent ten minutes cutting the rope to free her hands.  
As her hands became free she smiled happily and stretched them forward. She then placed the knife on the ground gently so she wouldn't make a single sound. She then untied her feet as quickly as she could. Hikari picked up the knife after untying her feet and stood up.   
As she held the knife in her hand she looked at the Kaizer as he slept. She looked at the knife and then at him again.  
  
  
  
Kaizer's P.O.V  
  
A coldness on my neck is what I felt as I opened my eyes. I looked up and saw her. She was on top of me holding the knife against my neck. She got free. What does it matter though. I looked at her face and saw that her eyes had become shards of crystal rubies. They no longer showed fear, but hatred.  
I laughed insanely as she held the knife at my neck. She glared at me quickly. "Why are you laughing?" She yelled as she gripped the knife tighter. I continued to laugh as she looked at me with her crystal shard ruby eyes.  
"You're noting but a coward. You would never have the nerve to kill me. Except now. When I was asleep. You are too weak anyways" I laughed at her. Her eyes lost the hatred and became nervous. "Besides you're not the type of person who is a killer." I said as I moved my hand up towards the handle of the knife.  
She slowly took the knife away from my neck. But it was still close enough to do damage if I underestimate her. I slowly took the handle of the knife and took it from her hands. I threw the knife onto the floor and looked at her. Her eyes were still nervous and her body was shaking slowly.  
I quickly pushed her off of me and pinned her down. "What did you think that you were doing?" I hissed at her. Her eyes were full of fear again but I didn't care. "Do you think that you can just get away with that? Do you!" I yelled at her as I held her wrist tightly as I could.  
She turned her head away from me and looked at the wall. How dare she not look at me when I'm talking to her! Who does she think she is! Rage and anger filled me. I want to make her fell such pain right now. I want to rip her apart for doing something so stupid.  
But why take this anger out on her... especially when there is the blonde boy Takeru. She would feel much more that way. I let go of her wrist and looked at her calmly. I got up off of her and picked up the knife and took the rope and put both on the chair. She just lay on the bed quietly still staring at the wall. I looked at her and saw that she was holding her tears back. Why hold them back? You never held them back before? So why start now?  
I left the room with the knife and the rope and shut and locked the door behind me. I stood outside the door for a moment and heard her burst into tears and heard his name. I stormed away towards my control room quickly. I needed to plan something. Something to make him disappear forever. But this plan had to be perfect. Nothing can go wrong. I want him away from her. Never to see him again.   
I entered the control room and threw the rope onto the floor but I still held the knife. I turned the screens on and rewound a camera tape that filmed a small area of the forest. I saw his image flash by on the screen again. I stopped the tape and played it.  
What idiocy this boy has. He hasn't even come close to finding her yet. As I looked at his image I grew in anger, fury, rage, and hate. I couldn't control this urge to hurt him. I threw the knife at the screen. I watched it pierce the screen and turn his image into static. The knife just stayed in the screen as small sparks came from the inside.  
I felt calmer now. I smirked and burst out laughing like a lunatic. This boy will wish that his demise was quick. But no it will be endless and unbearable.  
  
So what did you think?  
What will the Kaizer have in store for Takeru?  
The next chapter will be out ASAP. So don't worry.  
After your done please review my fic and tell me what you think about it. Flame it if you want. Though I prefer non-flame reviews but it's up to you.  
  
Until the next fic  
^^ 


	5. chapter 5

Authors note  
Hi Angel_M here. This fic.... I don't really want to say anything about it. Well It's about Hikari, The Digimon Kaizer, and Takeru in my opinion. Now I'm not a fan of the young ages on the 02 digidestined so I just made them 16 in my fic. In this fic the Kaizer didn't appear until way, way later on.  
So please enjoy reading my fic  
  
Disclaimers  
I do not own Digimon. I would be very happy if you didn't sue me.  
  
  
I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU  
  
  
Hikari dragged herself out of the bed in the late afternoon the next day. She yawned and stretched slowly. She looked over at the table and saw a medium box just sitting there. She walked over to it and read a small piece of paper that was on top of it. "I thought that you might want these".  
Hikari opened the box and looked inside of it. She saw hairspray, a small bottle of hair gel, and a brush. A bar of soap, A thing of shampoo and conditioner. A thing of hand-cream, two towels, a face clothe. A tube of toothpaste and a tooth brush. And assorted make-ups, hair clips. She blinked her eyes and looked at the stuff oddly. "He got this for me?" She asked her self in a confused way.  
She thought for a moment and then walked to the washroom with the box. She closed the washroom door behind her and set the box on the toilet lid. She took out the shampoo and conditioner, the soap, and the towel and face cloth. She wet to the bathtub and turned the water on to the right temperature. She poured a small amount of the shampoo in so there would be bubbles. As she waited for the bath water she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She turned the water off and took off her clothes. She folded her shirt and pants and looked for a place to put them. She wrapped the towel around her body and went into her room and placed them on the bed so that they wouldn't get wet. She went back into the bathroom and took the towel off and stepped in the tub.  
  
  
  
After Hikari got out of the bath she put one towel around her body and the other she wrapped around her hair and looked in the box. She took the out the brush and the hair gel. She took her hair out of the towel and shook her hair upside down to dry it as much as she could. After most of her hair was dry she brushed the knots out and put a small amount of gel in her hair. She sighed happily as she hung the towel put. She looked in the mirror and wondered why he did this for her.  
She shrugged it off and put everything back into the box. She placed it underneath the sink and opened the washroom door. As she walked into the room she saw a Dark navy material spread out on her bed. She walked over to it and saw that it was a dress. She lifted the dress and held it out in front of her.  
The dress was medieval style, with the two partitions in front with a criss-cross bodice that had with white beneath the criss-cross strings. The sleeves on the dress flared out at the end. The dress was a dark navy blue that was a mixture of cotton and silk. The white material under the bodice is cotton. And the rest of the dress was silk. She looked at it in awe.  
"Why is this here?" She muttered quietly as she put it back down on the bed gently. She looked around for her shirt and pant as soon as she noticed that they weren't on the bed anymore. She looked all over the room for twenty minutes before giving up. She looked at the dress and picked it up. "I now know why this is here" she said as she walked to the washroom to change.  
After putting the dress on properly she looked at herself in the mirror. She was amazed that it fit her perfectly. She then picked up the box from under the sink. Earlier she saw a blue hair clip that matched the dress. She found and put it in her hair. "I might as well match if I'm wearing this" She sighed as she fixed her hair. She put the box back under the sink.  
She opened he door and walked into her room again. She looked over at the door and saw that it was open a small amount. She looked around the room quickly and didn't see the Kaizer around anywhere. She sighed nervously and went to the door slowly. She opened the door and looked out into the hallway.   
Hikari couldn't see a single soul. She looked down at the ground and saw a pair shoes. The shoes colour matched the dress exactly. The shoes were high heeled but the weren't too high off the ground. She put her feet into them and walked around in them slowly to get used to them. She looked down the hallway nervously again and then shut her bedroom door quietly.  
She walked down the hallway and looked around slowly. She walls were all a dark metallic looking colour. She turned a corner and came up to an electronic door. She pressed a red button and the door slide open quickly. She walked through the door and looked down this hallway before continuing. She didn't see anything so she kept on walking.  
She walked down random halls for fifteen minutes before she came to an open door. The door was half way opened. She peered in and saw that the room was dimly lit and covered with television screens. She couldn't see anybody in there so she walked in slowly and looked around. Her shoes made a soft clicking sound as the heel touched the floor. She saw a large chair in the middle of the room. She went over to the chair slowly and touched the back of the chair gently.  
As she touched the chair somebody got up from the chair and turned around and looked at her. Hikari jumped as she saw the Kaizer look at her. Her eyes went wide with fear as he looked at her slowly. 'Oh god' she thought as she could feel her mind panic.  
'My beautiful doll. She looks stunningly breath taking' he thought as he looked at her from head to toe. He could feel his heart pound faster as she looked at him nervously. 'The stars in the nights sky can't even compare to her' he thought as he walked a step closer towards her.   
Hikari walked a few steps away from him nervously. "My... the door... it was... it was open... and I... just thought..." she stammered nervously as she backed up towards the door slowly. He walked towards her slowly.  
As Hikari reached the door she opened it as quickly as she could and back towards her room as fast as she could. 'Why is she running from me again?' he thought as he started to follow her. The Kaizer could hear her footsteps as she ran. He walked quickly but the started to jog, before he knew it he was running after her as fast as he could.  
A few minutes later Hikari burst into her room gasping for breath. She quickly closed the door behind her and then ran to the window and tried to pull it open. A minute later she could hear his footsteps close to her door. She tried once more to pull the window open with all of her strength and it worked.  
She put her head out of the window and saw a small ledge that was about four inches wide. She didn't care though. She didn't want to stay in the room. She stood on a small stool and sat on the window ledge and placed her feet out the window. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath so she wouldn't look down.  
She was about to get the rest of her body through the window when the Kaizer burst in through the door. She looked at him nervously through the corner of her eye when he saw what she was doing. "What are you doing? Are you insane?" He yelled at her as he walked over to her.  
Hikari tried to turn her body towards him but her feet got tangled in the dress and her hands lost grip of the window's frame. The Kaizer ran as fast as he could towards her as he heard her scream. "Hikari!" He shouted as he flung his upper body out the window.  
  
  
Takeru looked at his digivice hoping to be able to read Hikari's signal but it wasn't appearing on the screen. Daisuke, Iori, and Miyako came with him and Taichi today. They we're having no luck again as usual. "Hey maybe we could put missing posters up around. And the somebody would defiantly call in" Daisuke said as he thought of ideas to find her.  
"Yes Daisuke, A Digimon will see her and then phone us on a special phone that will connect both of the worlds" Miyako said sarcastically shooting his idea down. The five stopped walking for a moment and sat down quietly.   
"Well it was an idea at least" he said as he looked at his shoes. He looked over at Takeru and saw that he was really depressed. Daisuke knew that he could never have a chance with Hikari because of how close her and Takeru were. "Hey maybe the Digimon Kaizer knows where Hikari is" he said suddenly.  
Everyone looked at him oddly as he blinked a couple of times. "We don't even know where he is, so how can we ask him!" Takeru snapped as he stood up and glared at Daisuke. Everyone looked at Takeru and was shocked at his outburst. Daisuke stood up angrily and walked over to Takeru and punched him in the side out the face causing him to fall down.  
"Why don't you try to think positively? If you keep thinking the way that you are now we may never find her." Daisuke said calmly. Takeru looked up at him and was expressionless. "I miss her too, but you don't see me being depressed about it" Daisuke said with a small smile as he helped Takeru off of the ground.  
Takeru smiled and nodded. "You're right I should be thinking positively" he said as he dusted himself off. Everyone sighed in relief as they both calmed down. "Man you sure can hit" Takeru said as they started to walk again.   
"Man you're face hurts" Daisuke said as he rubbed his hand slowly. Everybody laughed, as Daisuke looked ay his hand.  
"Well this just proves that Takeru is hard headed" she said in a matter of fact tone. Everybody laughed harder as Takeru looked annoyed.  
"I'm not hard headed" he said in a annoyed tone as he looked at them all oddly.  
"Yes you are" everybody said in unison with a smile. Takeru just smirked as he continued to walk with them.  
  
  
The Kaizer's body was half way out of the window as he grabbed on to Hikari's wrist. His left hand held on to the window frame so he wouldn't fall as well. Hikari's eyes were filled with fright as she hung onto him with only one hand. "Please don't let go of my hand" she cried as she looked down and then at him.  
He gave her a small smile. "Don't worry. I won't" he said as he tried to pull her back inside. Hikari closed he eyes tightly. "Trust me I won't drop you" he said as he stood up straight slowly.  
She could feel her feet touch the ledge as she stood on it carefully. She looked down again and then quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Watch you're head" he said softly as he pulled her upper body back into the room as he placed his arms around her waist.  
She avoided hitting her head on the frame as he pulled her lower body in as he put one of his hands under her knees. He pulled her in fully and took a step away from the window as he held her in his arms.   
"It's all right now. You're safe" he said as her looked at her. She looked at him slowly and saw that he was sweating and breathing deeply from lifting her inside. The Kaizer lowered her to the ground slowly and wiped some sweat from his face. "Are you all right?" He asked Hikari as he took off his glasses to wipe beads of sweat that fell onto the lenses.  
She looked at him oddly for a moment. "You're not mad at me?" She asked him cautiously as she looked at him. She looked at his eyes and noticed that they looked different when he had his glasses off. She continued to look at his eyes as she marvelled at the change that they have.  
He put his glasses back on his face and sighed. "Are you all right?" He asked her again as he noticed that she was staring at him. She blinked for a moment and then nodded slowly as she started to dust her dress off carefully. "That's good to know" he said as he went over to the window and shut it tightly.  
The Kaizer slowly walked away from the window and towards the door. Hikari looked at him slowly. "Thank you" she said causing him to stop walking.  
"Don't worry about it" he said as he started walking again and left the room. He shut the door behind him and locked the door like always.  
Hikari sat on her bed and rested her head on her knees. `He saved me... Why did he though?' she thought for a second. 'But his eyes. They looked so different with his glasses off. When they are on... his eyes look so cold and icy. But with them off they seem warmer and he looks kinder' she thought as she remembered his eyes.  
"Even if they do make him look kind, he still frightens me" Hikari sighed as she lay down on the bed and thought.  
  
  
The Kaizer stood in the doorway of his control room and looked around. He then walked to his chair slowly and sat down. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He opened eyes again and looked at the screens around the room. His knife was still in one of the screens and another was only showing static. The rest showed various images from around the digital world. He smiled happily as none of them showed Takeru's image.  
His mind could still her scream as he replayed an image in his mind of her falling. "Stop thinking about that. She didn't fall" he told himself trying to think of other things. He took off his glasses and looked at them slowly. He put them on the arm of the chair and rubbed his eyes slowly.  
He breathed in deeply as he took his hand away from eyes. 'I can smell the fragrance of her hair' he thought as he thought of Hikari. 'She was so close to me. I held her in my arms. I was able to hold her close to me. If only I could hold her in the way that I want to. Without her fearing me. I would give so much to be able to hold her again' he thought as he picked up his glasses again. He looked at them for a few moments and then placed them back on his face slowly.  
  
  
So what did you think?  
Will the others find Hikari?  
Does the Digimon Kaizer have a kind spot in his heart?  
The next chapter will be out ASAP. So don't worry.  
After your done please review my fic and tell me what you think about it. Flame it if you want. Though I prefer non-flame reviews but it's up to you.  
  
Until the next fic  
^^ 


	6. chapter 6

Authors note  
Hi Angel_M here. This fic.... I don't really want to say anything about it. Well It's about Hikari, The Digimon Kaizer, and Takeru in my opinion. Now I'm not a fan of the young ages on the 02 digidestined so I just made them 16 in my fic. In this fic the Kaizer didn't appear until way, way later on.  
So please enjoy reading my fic  
  
Disclaimers  
I do not own Digimon. I would be very happy if you didn't sue me.  
  
  
I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU  
  
  
Hikari walked around the room slowly as she hummed a depressive tune. She kept her hands behind her back as she stopped walking and looked out the window. The sky was dark and dreary. Rain poured down and hit the window and beaded down slowly. She could see flashes of light streak by quickly. She slowly walked away from the window and faced the door.   
When she turned around she saw the Kaizer standing in the doorway. They both stood there quietly for a moment before either of then did anything. She started to feel her heart beat faster as he came in and closed the door behind him tightly.   
The Kaizer had a devilish smile on his face as he walked towards her slowly. Hikari's heart wouldn't slow down. It started to beat faster and faster. "He's nowhere near finding you yet" he smirked as he stopped a few feet in front of her. "I always did wonder if that was his natural hair colour and I guess that it is. Nothing but a stupid blond"he said as he saw her just stare at the ground.  
"He's not stupid!" Hikari yelled all of the sudden. "You don't know him like I do! He'll find me! And when he does you'll be sorry for hurting me!" She yelled as glared at him furiously as she clenched her fists.  
"Oh I'm not hurting you... yet. I'm just having fun. Besides I'm not doubting that he'll find you. I'm hoping that he'll come here... and then that way I can tell him about all of the fun I've been having with you" he said deviously as he walked closer to her as he backed her up to the wall.  
Hikari tried to move away from him but he quickly blocked her by putting his hands against the wall. "I can tell him about how you bled when you cut you're own hand, about how much pleasure I got when you cried in pain, How I watched you sleep and not even know that I was right next to you. Thinking of ways to have fun" he said softly as he slowly raised one of his hands next to her head.  
Her eyes filled with tears slowly as he smirked victoriously as she looked at the ground. "Oh I haven't even gotten to the best part of what I'll tell him." He said as he used one of his hands to lift her face back up. "Did you forget about when you were tied down to a chair? And I took a knife and slowly ran it down you're face, dragging it, wondering if it would cut you" he said dangerously. Hikari could feel her face go numb as she remembered the touch of the knife.  
The Kaizer smirked as he leaned toward her face. His lips almost touched hers again. Hikari's eyes looked at him in terror as she felt his breath caress her lips. She closed her eyes for a moment as she felt her heart beat as fast as she could. "But the best thing that I get to tell him is about how you tasted when I kissed you" he smirked happily as he slowly.  
Hikari opened her eyes immediately. She saw him take his face away from hers a bit. "You would be that heartless wouldn't you" she said angrily.  
The Kaizer chuckled quietly. "You make me seem so vindictive for telling the truth. The truth about how I put my lips on your's and felt them on mine. About how they tasted" he smirked trying to keep himself from laughing insanely.  
"You're a sick bastard you know that! All you want to do is hurt people" she said crossly as she eyed him carefully. "You're such a stupid idiot you know that. You think that you're all that by crushing others. It's amazing that you're one of the smartest people in Tokyo" She laughed. He stood there silently and glared at her for a moment.  
He then slapped her across the face. "You bitch!" He roared at her furiously. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her against the wall violently causing her to hit her head. Hikari's head snapped forwards after it collided with the wall. Her eyes filled with tears as pain shot through her head. The tears streamed down her face as she just stood there silently.  
The Kaizer looked at her calmly as she cried. He took one of his hands away from her shoulder and put it on her chin carefully. He then lifted her face up towards him. He slowly put his lips on hers again for a moment and held then there. He then undecidedly pulled them back and looked at her again.  
She looked at him with wide eyes that were filled shock as she looked at him. He looked at her seriously as if the kiss meant something to him.  
Her eyes quickly turned to ice as she lifted her arm and slapped him as hard as she could. His face moved to the side as it collided with her hand. He slowly moved his face back towards her. He saw that her eyes turned into crystal ruby shards again.  
They both stood there for a few moments silently as tension grew in the air. Neither of them dared to say a word as they just stood there.   
"I... I'm..." he slowly stuttered quietly. He took his other hand off of her should and let it hang by his side. Her eyes lightened slowly as she wondered what he was trying to say. He then went silent again. "I'm Sorry!" He yelled out suddenly at her.  
Hikari turned away from him a bit and looked away as she folded her arms across her chest. "Get out. Please get out now." She mumbled quietly but loud enough for him to hear her. The Kaizer looked at her for a moment. He then put his hand forward to touch her shoulder. But she quickly moved away from him before he could come closer to her.   
He looked at her for a moment and then walked away.  
He walked past a chair and stopped walking. He then suddenly picked the chair up with ease and violently threw it at the door. Hikari looked at him in fear and slowly back up against the wall. He then whirled around and glared at her. "What are you so Damn Afraid! If you want to be afraid I'll give you something to be afraid of!" He yelled Angrily as he stormed over to her. He then pulled his fist back and the thrust it forwards. Hikari closed her eyes quickly as she screamed.  
A moment later she opened her eyes and noticed his fist go right past her and straight into the cement wall. She slowly turned her head and looked at him and blinked twice. She could see his eyes through his glasses. His eyes were shut tightly as he lowered his head a bit. He then fell to his knee's and held his hand in pain. He didn't say anything but she knew that he was in pain.  
She hesitantly kneeled next to him and touched his arm gently. "Are... you all right?" She asked him slowly as she moved her hand over towards his injured hand. He looked at her in a confused way as she slowly opened his fist. He winced, as his fingers became straight again.  
"Try to not think of the pain" she said soothingly as she slowly took his glove off. As she pulled the glove off she could see that his knuckles were bruised, red, bleeding a bit, and swollen. She gently caressed his hand, as she looked at the amount of damage he done to it. She just looked at him and then looked at his hand again.  
He hung his head in pain as her touch made his hand sting. As he hung his head his glasses fell from him face and landed next to him making a clattering sound. He took his free hand and just held them in his hand tightly to ignore the pain. He looked at her wary in a way.  
"You should put you're hand in some cold water" she said as she slowly looked at the other side of his hand. As she looked at the other side of his hand she noticed a scar along his palm. She looked at it slowly and moved her fingers close to it.  
"My hand is fine" he said quietly as he pulled it away from her before she could touch the scar. He picked up his glove and held it next to his glasses.  
"No. You need to soak it or the swelling will get worse and it could get infected since there's an open cut" she said as she got up as well. She looked at him an saw his eyes lighten slowly.  
"Fine" he said sternly. Hikari then walked over to the washroom and turned the sink tap on. She plugged the sink and let the water fill close to the top. She turned around and saw him standing in the doorway staring at nothing blankly. She grabbed his sleeve and slowly put his hand in the cold icy water.  
The Kaizer tightly closed his eyes and gripped his glasses with hands of steel, breaking them in half, as pain surged through his hand. Hikari saw him and winced at the sight. "Don't worry. Just try to not think of it. Think of something else" she said as she touched his upper arm slowly. He flinched as she touched him.  
He looked away from her but then looked back at her for a moment. A few minute's later she slowly lifted his hand out of the water. "I think that it should be all right for now" she said as she handed him a towel. He took it from her and dried his hand gently. He watched her carefully as she drained the water from the sink.  
"Thank you. But.... I don't understand. What do you care if it hurts or not?" He asked her as he dropped he towel over the edge of the sink.  
She walked past him quickly and back into the room. "I'm not sure why I care. I just don't like to see you hurt." She muttered as she left him standing there.  
He looked at her in a confused way as he slowly followed her. "...But. But why? After...after everything..." he said as he trailed off. He stopped a foot behind her.  
She turned around and faced him "well...you seem, different to me than from before. You're not as mean as you try to get people to think you are." She said with a small smile.  
He looked at her and smiled slowly. He looked at her and then walked up to her slowly. He hesitantly placed his arms around her. He pulled her towards him as he held her tightly. He rested his chin on her head and just kept it there. Hikari was shocked by this and just stood there for a moment. Not doing anything. She then rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him back carefully.  
The Kaizer then looked down at her and smiled. He then gently kissed the top of her head slowly. Hikari blushed lightly and closed her eyes slowly and just sighed. 'why am I doing this? I'm letting my guard down... He's my enemy, but he isn't acting like it right now' she thought in her mind  
  
  
"Hikari! Hikari! Where are you?" Taichi, daisuke, and Takeru yelled as they walked around aimlessly. They decided to go and look for her after Taichi's parents left to visit their grandmother who was sick. Taichi practically packed his parents stuff himself when he found they would be gone for a week and a half. "Hikari! Please answer us?" They yelled again as they just walked around.  
  
  
So what did you think?  
How did the Kaizer get that scar on his hand?  
Could something be happening between Hikari and the Kaizer?  
The next chapter will be out ASAP. So don't worry.  
After your done please review my fic and tell me what you think about it. Flame it if you want. Though I prefer non-flame reviews but it's up to you.  
  
Until the next fic  
^^ 


	7. chapter 7

Authors note  
Hi Angel_M here. I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!! I thought i posted this chapter but i didn't. please enjoy ^^;  
This fic.... I don't really want to say anything about it. Well It's about Hikari, The Digimon Kaizer, and Takeru in my opinion. Now I'm not a fan of the young ages on the 02 digidestined so I just made them 16 in my fic. In this fic the Kaizer didn't appear until way, way later on.  
So please enjoy reading my fic  
  
Disclaimers  
I do not own Digimon. I would be very happy if you didn't sue me.  
  
  
I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU  
  
  
"Have you ever watched a sunset?" The Kaizer asked Hikari as he looked next to him. The two were just sitting on he bed in her room. They had just been there for about half an hour. Not really talking much.  
Hikari looked over at him. "No. I've always wanted to though. Tailmon once told me that she sometimes watches the sunset in the digital world. And that it was one of the most beautiful things she ever saw" Hikari replied as she stretched her arms forward.  
"They are quite picturesque here" he said as he looked past her and out the window. He saw the sun and gave a small smile. 'But I have seen something far more divine the a sunset' he thought to himself.  
She then rested her arms on her knees and lay her head on them. "I'd like to see one; one day" she sighed happily as she closed her eyes and pictured the sun setting over the world. The Kaizer the got up off the bed. "Where are you going?" She asked sleepily to him as she kept her eyes closed.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure to see you later though" he said softly. She nodded as she let out a small yawn. He gave her a small smile. 'I wish that I could figure out you're heart' he thought to himself as he slowly as he gently touched her hair. 'Especially when it comes to that boy Takeru' his mind thought with a small amount of anger. He then walked out of the room quietly and went towards the control room.  
When he reached the control room he sat down in his chair. He then proceeded to search for something on the screens. When he finally found what he was looking for he took off his glasses and smiled. "That will be just perfect" he said with satisfaction.  
  
  
Hikari's door opened slowly with a small creaking sound. The Kaizer walked into her room slowly. He tiptoed over to her bed slowly and sat down on it carefully. He smiled gently as he saw her sleeping soundly.   
He moved his hand over to her face and slowly moved a few strands of hair from her face. He leaned over to her ear carefully so he wouldn't wake her by his movements. ""Hikari.... Wake up. I have something to show you." He whispered to her softly. He sat back up and stroked her hair gently.  
Hikari mumbled something quietly and moved a bit. He smirked lightly. "I have something to show you. Will you please wake up?" He said as he ran his hand along her cheek.  
Hikari opened her eyes slowly and stared at him for a bit. "Who.... Digimon Kaizer..." she muttered as she sat up slowly and yawned. She looked at him oddly as he sat on the bed. His clothes were ordinary and he had his normal hair. He looked like an average boy that you would see walking down the street. "You look..." she trailed off.  
He stood up and looked at her. "Come on. I have something that I want to show you" he said as he took her hand and carefully pulled her off the bed. "We have to hurry though" he continued as he pulled her towards he door.  
"What are you talking about? Where are we going?" She asked him as she let him pull her out of the room and into the hallway.  
He turned his head and gave a small smile. "Don't worry. It's a surprise." He said as they left the fortress.  
  
  
As they walked to their destination they managed to get outside and in a forest in the digital world. Twenty minutes into the forest Ken had taken out a piece of cloth. He had put the material over Hikari's eyes and told her that it was necessary for where he was taking her.   
"I can't see a thing? How Am I supposed to be able to walk?" Hikari Said in annoyance as she tried to see through the material. "I'm taking this thing off" she sighed as she moved her hands to find the knot.  
Ken took her hands away from the knot and put them in his. "Well that's the point. You're not supposed to see anything. And I'll make sure the you don't fall" he said with a small smile as he slowly directed Hikari. "Besides just a bit more longer. Then you can take it off" he said.  
Hikari sighed and let him lead her as he pulled her hands along. Ken looked up at the sky and then at Hikari. He gave her a small smile as he watched her feet stumble around a bit.  
Hikari's foot the got caught on a root and she fell forward suddenly. Ken caught her in his arms quickly before she hit the ground. He stumbled a bit but quickly got his balance back. "Are you all right?" He asked as he helped her stand up straight again.  
Hikari nodded as she looked around as if she was looking for him. "Come on let's go" he said as he took her hands again.  
  
  
Ten minutes later Ken stopped walking. "Ah here we are, and just in time" he said as looked around. He pulled Hikari over a bit and made her stand still. "Okay... you can take the blind fold off now" he said with a faint smile.  
Hikari sighed happily as she fumbled with the knot but she couldn't seem to get it. "Let me" ken said quietly as he walked up behind her and undid the knot slowly.  
As the blind fold came off Hikari blinked. She then looked around and a expression of shock grew over her face. She saw that she was standing on a cliff over looking the digital world. The sun was starting to set and all was peaceful looking.  
"Do you like it?" Ken asked her as she stood there in awe. A moment later she slowly looked over at him and blinked.  
"Like it? I love it, it's the most beautiful thing that I've every seen" she said happily as she sat down on a broken log. Her eye's looked happy and she smiled in cheer for the first in a while.  
Ken sat next to her slowly and just looked at the sun. "I'm glad that you like it" he said as he looked at her. Ken looked over towards the sun and sighed.  
"I wish that I could show the others how beautiful this is" Hikari sighed sadly, as she looked at the ground that was covered in fallen leaves.  
Ken's hands went stiff and clenched into the log. He then sighed and tried to cool down. "Don't you mean you want to show that blonde Takeru" Ken said in resentment. Hikari looked away from him. "If he cared for you, as much as you think he does, wouldn't he have found you by now" He said as he looked at her as her expression grew sad.  
'maybe he's right... Takeru would have came by now, if he did care.....' Hikari thought as she started to doubt her trust in Takeru. "he does care about me....... he has to" she murmured quietly to herself.  
Ken moved a bit closer to her. "he's brainless if he doesn't care about you" he said as he gave a small smile. Hikari looked over at him and gave him a smile back.  
She leaned her head on his shoulder slowly and looked at the sun. 'why do I feel so weird right now... I feel nervous' she thought as she stole a glance at Ken, who was just watching the sun set.  
  
Hikari and Ken sat and looked at the sun until it was completely gone. As the digital world turned dark Ken looked over at Hikari who still had her head on his shoulder. "she was right.... it is the most beautiful thing in the digital world" Hikari sighed happily as she lifted her head up.  
Hikari stood up and stretched her arms forwards. "I don't know about that" ken said softly enough so she wouldn't hear him. He looked at her as she rubbed her arms to warm up from the cold. "we should go back now" Ken said a he touched Hikari's arm.  
Hikari smiled at bit. "okay" she said as they started back into the dark forest. As they went in farther it became darker until you almost couldn't see three feet in front of you. "It's so dark in here..." Hikari said nervously as she looked around.  
"are you scared?" Ken asked her as he stopped walking and looked at her. Hikari didn't answer him she just looked all around her as if something was calling her.  
"I keeping thinking that the dark ocean will come out of nowhere..." she said as she looked at ken finally with a small smile. "The dark doesn't help either" she murmured.  
ken walked up next to her and touched her shoulder with his hand. "don't worry" he said softly as he gave her a reassuring smile.  
The two then continued to walk back towards the fortress, but Hikari had both of her arms wrapped around Ken's left as they came to the darkest part of the forest. "thank you for showing me the sunset" Hikari said as she broke the silence around them.  
ken gave a small smile. "it was no problem" he said to her.  
Hikari shook her head. "it was the most beautiful thing in the world" she said in disagreement.  
Ken gave a small laugh. "no, I've seen something far more lovely and beautiful then that". ken stopped walking and looked at her. His face had little expression but his eyes let her see him differently.  
"What could be more beautiful then that sunset?" Hikari inquired to him with a small smile as she stopped in front of him. Ken gave another smirk. "come on, tell me" she said.  
Ken sighed and slowly put both his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her quietly and leaned forward slowly. "you are" he murmured quietly as he then gently placed his lips on hers for a moment. He then pulled away and looked at her.  
Hikari blushed as she looked back at him. She then slowly turned her head away from him. 'this feeling... I feel so different around him now' he thoughts muttered.  
Ken smiled and then pulled on her hand. "come on, it's getting late, we should go now" he said as they started to walk again. 'every time... her reaction is so different...' Ken thought.  
The two finally reached the Kaizer's fortress and ken walked Hikari back towards her room. The two hadn't said a word to each other since they last stopped walking.  
"thank you again" Hikari said quietly as she walked into her room a bit. 'these feelings around him... why? ... he's my enemy... isn't he?' he thoughts questioned as she looked at him and blushed lightly.  
Ken smiled a bit. "don't worry about it" he said as he walked up to her. Hikari looked at him nervously as he looked at her.  
Hikari opened her mouth to say something but she was silenced quickly by ken's lips as they kissed her deeply. Hikari blushed furiously as her eyes went wide but then closed slowly as she slowly returned his kiss.  
Ken moved back away from her slowly. "until I see you again" he said softly as he walked back from her and left her room and closed the door behind him.  
Hikari stood in the room quietly and then walked up to the bed and fell backwards on it. She smiled happily as she let out a sigh.  
  
Ken walked into his control room and sat down in his chair. "My glass doll..." he murmured as he closed his eyes. He then looked over to the small desk next to him, he pulled a small compartment open and picked up Hikari's digivice. "why is it that I now want to release her, especially after she became mine" he muttered as he glared at it. "to let her goes back there, and with that blonde" he growled.   
  
  
Taichi ran up to Daisuke and Takeru as fast as he could. The other two were sitting on the ground. "I know where she is! I found Hikari!!" Taichi yelled happily.  
Takeru bolted up off the ground and then Daisuke did too. "Where is she!?" Takeru demanded quickly.  
Taichi turned around halfway and pointed to the sky. "A numemon saw her walking, and told me he saw her go there" he said as he pointed to the floating fortress in the sky.  
  
  
  
Ken stormed down the hallway down towards Hikari's room. he burst in through the door quickly. Hikari jumped and faced the door quickly.  
"Take it, go back to you're family, they probably miss you" he muttered as he threw her, her pink Digivice. "you don't need to stay here anymore" he yelled as he left the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving it unlocked.  
Hikari blinked slowly as she looked at the door, and then in her hand which held her digivice. "go home..." she mumbled quietly.  
  
  
  
  
So what did you think?  
Now that they know where Hikari is, what will the others do?  
Will Hikari leave the Kaizer as she just realizes these feelings?  
hmmmm if you ask me this is a fluffy chapter, And Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and to those who will review in the future.  
And for the people who think this story is turning too romantic, don't worry.  
The next chapter will be out ASAP. So don't worry.  
After your done please review my fic and tell me what you think about it. Flame it if you want. Though I prefer non-flame reviews but it's up to you.  
  
Until the next fic  
^^ 


	8. chapter 8

Authors note  
Hi Angel_M here. This fic.... I don't really want to say anything about it. Well It's about Hikari, The Digimon Kaizer, and Takeru in my opinion. Now I'm not a fan of the young ages on the 02 digidestined so I just made them 16 in my fic. In this fic the Kaizer didn't appear until way, way later on.  
So please enjoy reading my fic  
  
Disclaimers  
I do not own Digimon. I would be very happy if you didn't sue me.  
  
  
I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU  
  
  
The Kaizer walked through the fortress in a dazed as he slowly made his way to Hikari's room. "Gone" he muttered as he looked at the door drearily. He pushed on the door slowly as it opened with a creaking sound.  
His eyes went wide as he saw Hikari sitting on the end of the bed smiling at him. "Good morning" she said in a cheerful way.  
He walked in a bit and stared at her in awe. "Wha... what are you doing here?" He said quietly. 'I was for sure that she would have left and have gone back to him'.  
She stood up slowly and blushed lightly as she walked to the window and looked outside. "I... I don't want to leave... I want to stay here" she said with a half smile. "With you" she muttered under her breath so he couldn't hear her.  
He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck gently. Hikari felt her skin tingle as his breath caressed her skin. "Are you sure...?" He asked into her ear softly.  
She let out a heavy sigh as his hands moved and wrapped themselves around her waist. "Yes... I want to stay here" she murmured softly as he began to kiss her neck again. She slowly turned around and faced him. She gave him a gentle smile as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips tenderly.  
He pulled her close to him and held her tightly as he kissed her passionately. Little did they know what was in store.  
  
  
  
Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, and Daisuke stood at the foot of the floating fortress of the Digimon Kaizer. "okay, Yamato and Daisuke you guys have to create a distraction, and Takeru and me will find Hikari" Taichi said as he gave to the orders.  
The four boys managed to find their way into the fortress and look around. "Ummm didn't we pass this place already?" Daisuke asked as they turned another corner.  
He was hushed quickly by the other three as they came to a fork in the hallways. "Okay I'll take Motomiya this way" Yamato whispered as he pointed to the left hall. Taichi and Takeru nodded in agreement as the two others walked off.  
"Come on lets go get Hikari" Takeru said as he looked at his digivice and saw her digivice reading. Taichi nodded and they slowly crept down the halls unnoticed.   
They finally came to the door that led to the Kaizer's control room. "Since this is the first door, we might as well check it out" Taichi said pushing the door open abruptly.  
They saw nothing but the Kaizer's chair, and the screen's. "well we found his control room, maybe it can help us find her" Takeru said quietly as he went over to a panel with hundreds of keys on it.  
As soon as he touched the panel a small red light started to blink on the top left corner. They didn't realize that they just set off the silent alarm.  
  
  
Hikari and the Kaizer lay down on her bed silently. He stroked her hair softly as he looked at her and smiled. "god you're beautiful" The Kaizer whispered softly as he kissed her lips.  
Hikari smiled and kissed him back. The Kaizer's eyes opened quickly and pulled away and sat up. "aw fuck I'm vibrating!" he growled.  
Hikari sat up next to him and looked at him confused like. "What!?" Hikari said in confusion.  
He quickly pulled a small black pager and looked at it for a moment. Hikari then realized what he was talking about. "somebody's messing with the computer!" he hissed as he got up off the bed quickly.  
Suddenly Hikari's digivice started to beep. she looked at it and saw the others signal's were close. her expression turned Solemn quickly. "they came" she muttered as she looked at him.  
The Kaizer smirked "I'll be back in a while" he said as he kissed her deeply and then walked out her door and locked it behind him.  
"There is no way they are taking her from me" he growled as he ran towards the control room.  
  
"So...what type of distraction should we create?" Yamato asked in a devious tone to Daisuke.  
Daisuke grinned evilly. "well, we could go find something like a propane tank and blow it up" He said as he pulled out a lighter and tossed it to Yamato.  
"Excellent" he agreed as they walked off in search of the thing to blow up.  
  
"hey I found Hikari's signal!" Taichi said happily as he looked at his digivice. Takeru hurried over and looked at it.  
"That's her all right, let's go get her" Takeru said hurrying out of the control room quickly.  
The two ran down the hallways quickly and when the reached the room where her signal was coming room they saw the lock.  
"at least it's a bolt" Takeru said as he pulled the bolt and whipped the door open.  
Hikari was sitting on the bed and the whirled around quickly smiling expecting to see the Kaizer. But instead she saw them.  
"Takeru... Oniichan..." she said quietly as she could feel her heart break. She knew that once they found her she would never see him again.  
"Hikari!" They both said as the ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "We were so worried about you" Taichi cried as he pulled away. "now come on lets get you out of here" he said as the both grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the room.  
"Wait! Oniichan... I..." She began to stutter as she tried to slow them down.  
"WHAT do you two think you're doing?" the Kaizer said suddenly in an angry tone. All of them turned around and saw him standing there. He looked furious as he clenched his whip in his hand. "I asked you a question and I expect an answer from you!" he snapped as he stepped forward.  
Taichi and Takeru quickly stepped in front of Hikari. "So you think I'll hurt her, how amusing and stupid of you" The Kaizer laughed.  
"Get Hikari out of here Taichi" Takeru growled as he walked towards the Kaizer. "I'll deal with him"  
At That the Kaizer bolted forward so quickly they didn't see him. He pushed both of the boys down to the ground and grabbed Hikari's arm. "I'll be in contact with you" He whispered so quietly that she could barely make out the words. "Until me we meet again my lady" he said louder though as he kissed her hand and bowed. He the bolted off down the other direction.  
Hikari stood there and could feel her face go red as Takeru sped after the Kaizer. When they were both out of site Taichi pulled her arm towards the exit. "Come on we got to get out of here fast! Yamato and Daisuke are gonna meet us any minute" He said as he began to jog.  
"Wait we... I can't leave!" She screamed suddenly.  
Taichi stopped quickly. "Hikari, don't worry about Takeru, he'll meet up with us later" He said as he continued.  
  
"Oh the Fearless prince has come here to rescue his fair maiden, that he so longs for" The Kaizer smirked as he slowly circled Takeru.  
Takeru watched him carefully with eyes of ice. "why did you take her?" he asked in a dangerous tone. The Kaizer just laughed and looked at him. "Tell me you bastard!" Takeru bellowed.  
The Kaizer stopped walking and looked at him. "Please I'm the Bastard, at Least I live with my father, unlike you" He sneered at Takeru.  
he could feel a fire grow inside his body as he glared at the Kaizer. he then lunged forward and tackled him to the ground and began to hit him. "You fucking creep what would you know!" Takeru screamed as he began to choke him.  
The Kaizer's hands wrapped around his wrist and pried them off of his neck.  
"I know a lot more then you... and I learned so much about you once I got inside of her. Her hopes, her fears, her desires... I know the darkest thoughts of her mind now and it made thing oh so much more interesting." The Kaizer whispered in to his ear in a cruel voice.  
Takeru's eyes widened with shock and his grip on the Kaizer loosened. His eyes began to look dazed as they stared at him blankly.  
"FUCK!!!!! Takeru get you're ass moving!!" Daisuke suddenly yelled as him and Yamato skidded down the hall both crashing into a wall.  
"We blew something up!! so move it or lose it Takeru!!" Yamato yelled as he grabbed his arm and pulled him up and began to run.  
The three quickly ran out of the fortress as quick as the could. the Kaizer got off the ground calmly and went to the dungeon where he kept the airdramon.  
  
"Just because they destroyed my base doesn't mean they destroyed me" he said calmly as he watched the fortress explode from a distance.   
  
  
"thank god we're back" Taichi said as stretched his arms. The five had made it back from the digital world in one piece. Takeru and the others had noticed the cuts on Hikari's arms and immediately wanted to go back and kill the Kaizer.  
"I'm... going to take a bath and then to sleep" Hikari said quietly as she looked out the window sadly. She then walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  
"something's wrong..." Takeru muttered as he sat down on the couch. "at least I think something's wrong"  
"this is to be expected, I mean come on man, the Digimon Kaizer held her prisoner. Of course she's gonna be distant" Yamato said taking his jacket off.  
"your right, it's just a phase" Takeru sighed with a small smile.  
  
Hikari lay in the bathtub quietly. her eyes were blood shot from tears. As soon as she had gotten in she began to cry. "why is this happening... I should be glad to be back" she mumbled softly.  
She heard a faint taping on the door. "what is it" she said quickly wiping her eyes dry.  
"Hikari... it's me Takeru... I... I'm glad that your safe and... I missed you a lot... that's all" he said through the door.  
Hikari stood up and stepped out of the bathtub and put on her robe. she opened the door slowly and looked at him. "I missed you too" she said softly as she began to stare at the floor.  
Takeru hugged her quickly and began to cry. "I'll never let him hurt you again. I promise" he whispered to her ear.  
"It's all right... he'll never hurt me again, I already knew that anyways" she said monotone as she slowly hugged him back.  
  
  
The boy Guienus they called Ken Ichijouji walked out of his bedroom after inspecting his neck for any bruises. none had appeared yet with was to his satisfaction.  
"ken dear, dinner is ready" his mother called from the dining room. Ken walked in and quickly put on a smile to fool his parents. he loved tricking them. It just proved to him that they were nothing but simpering idiots.  
"So Ken what did you do today" his father asked as he read the evening paper.  
As Ken sat down he gave a sadistic smile for a second. "I got in a fight with a boy" he said calmly as he began to eat.  
His mother ignored the comment and went back to diner. "so did you win?" his father chuckled flipping the page happily.  
"no... not yet at least" he said evilly.  
  
  
  
So what did you think?  
what will be in store for Hikari and Ken?  
Will Takeru find out about Hikari's true feelings for ken?  
And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and to those who will review in the future.  
The next chapter will be out ASAP. So don't worry.  
After your done please review my fic and tell me what you think about it. Flame it if you want. Though I prefer non-flame reviews but it's up to you.  
  
Until the next fic  
^^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note  
  
Hi Angel_M here. This fic.... I don't really want to say anything about it. Well It's about Hikari, The Digimon Kaizer, and Takeru in my opinion. Now I'm not a fan of the young ages on the 02 digidestined so I just made them 16 in my fic. In this fic the Kaizer didn't appear until way, way later on.  
  
So please enjoy reading my fic  
  
Disclaimers  
  
I do not own Digimon. I would be very happy if you didn't sue me.  
  
I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU  
  
A week had past since Hikari came back to the real world. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone, Taichi, Yamato, or Takeru were now always with her.  
  
This time all three of them and her mother were with her. Luckily her parents knew nothing of what happened. "Okay so lets see... Taichi you wanted to go to the music store right... so how about you kids go there while I go get the groceries" she said as she looked at her list.  
  
The three boys nodded. But Hikari wasn't into them watching over her again. "I'll go with you mom, they probably don't want me hanging around, besides they all like the girl who works at the store" Hikari said quickly.  
  
"What!?" The three said in a shocked tone. before they could do anything Hikari and her mother had walked away. "I'm guessing she doesn't want use to watch over her so much right now" Yamato said as they walked into the music store.  
  
"We have kinda followed her every move" Taichi said in agreement as he browsed the racks.  
  
"but what if he takes her again? what will we do then!" Takeru snapped. both Taichi and Yamato stopped and stared at him.  
  
"I don't think he'll try anything in the real world, besides she's with my mom" Taichi said assumingly.  
  
'I want to see him again... but with those three always with me, I'll never get to see him' Hikari thought as she looked through a magazine with an article of ken.  
  
"Ken Ichijouji huh. he is pretty good looking" her mother said as she saw the magazine. Hikari could feel her face go red as she looked at the picture again. "I could have sworn I just saw him in the frozen food department" she sighed.  
  
her eyes lit up quickly and she kissed her mother on the cheek. "I'll be right back mom" She said as she hurried off to see if he was there.  
  
He was nowhere in site when she got there and her heart felt heavy. She suddenly felt someone grab her arm and jerk her backwards.  
  
"I told you I'd be in contact with you" was whispered in her ear. Hikari saw him standing there. his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. her lifted her chin and kissed her softly.  
  
"Ken... I've missed you, it-felt weird not waking up there" she murmured as she leaned her forehead on his.  
  
"I know... I saw you with them and I had to wait until you were alone" he said letting her go. He grabbed her hand and they walked down the aisle.  
  
"But... what if they see us together or just you" she said contemplating their safety.  
  
Ken stopped and faced her. He kissed her hand gently. "They'll just think I'm trying to take you away" he whispered on her hand.  
  
"Even with my mother here I'm sure Oniichan and Takeru would try to kill you" she said with a small smile. "I don't want to risk it..." she trailed off.  
  
"But I do" he said deviously as kissed her neck softly and began to trail down it. "Don't fear them, they can't do a thing" he murmured.  
  
"Ken where are you dear?" They heard his mother say from the next aisle. Ken quickly pulled away and his eyes turned icy.  
  
"It's my mother" he hissed. Hikari looked amazed at how quickly his eyes could change. "I'm right here, one minute" he called over to her. "You don't want them to know so I won't say a thing for now" he said as they began walking again.  
  
"Thank you Ken" she said happily as they then saw his mother.  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji saw them together and she went into hysterics. Ken had to calm her down since she never saw him with a girl before let alone holding her hand. "Why don't you come over for diner tonight then?" She asked after the formalities.  
  
Ken grew an annoyed look on his face but Hikari squeezed his hand and he realized they would have a better chance of being alone their then anywhere else. "I would like that, I'll phone you later to tell you if I can" she said to ken quietly.  
  
After a few more minutes of Mrs. Ichijouji talking Ken gave her his Number and they left. Hikari couldn't get ride of the smile on her face. She quickly then hurried back to her mother who was now with the others.  
  
"Where were you?" Was the first thing she heard from Takeru.  
  
"I was talking to a friend" She said with a happy smile on her face. They all looked at her oddly since she didn't stop smiling all the way home.  
  
"Mom... I was wondering if I could have dinner at a friend's house tonight?" Hikari asked as she put away the food.  
  
Taichi then popped his head in the kitchen. "But I already invited Takeru and Yamato over" he said looking at Hikari disapprovingly.  
  
"Hikari doesn't need to stay, besides you'll three probably end up playing those games all night" she said closing the fridge.  
  
"So I can go?" Hikari said happily. Her mother nodded in agreement and Hikari ran into her room quickly and began going through her closet. "What can I wear now?" She asked herself quietly.  
  
Takeru walked into the room quietly and closed the door behind him then walked up behind her. "you're going out?" He asked disappointedly.  
  
She felt bad when she could tell he didn't want her to go. "I'm going to a friend's house for Dinner" She said as she pulled out a pale pink dress and a red jacket.  
  
"Oh..." he said softly. "I could go with you to make sure you get there all right" he said with a hint of hope that she would say yes.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly then let out a sigh. "No, that's all right, They don't live that far away, besides I don't really need you to baby sit me" She said as she turned around and looked at him.  
  
Takeru felt hurt that that was how she felt about them being together, he was her babysitter to her. "Hikari..." he said stepping towards her. He then placed a hand on her waist and hugged her gently.  
  
"I... I need to go phone my friend" she said quickly, slowly pushing him away.  
  
"Oh... okay" he said quietly. Takeru left the room and closed the door slowly behind him. He them leaned against the door and shut his eyes tightly. 'Why is she being so distant, especially when I want to tell her' he thought sadly as he walked out of the hallway.  
  
"Hey did you tell her?" Taichi said with a goofy grin on his face. Yamato knew Takeru was upset and Kicked Taichi in the leg.  
  
"I'm gonna go out for a walk... I'll be back later" Takeru muttered as he walked away and went out the door.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Taichi snapped as he rubbed his leg.  
  
"he's upset about something... I don't think he told her anyways" Yamato said looking at the front door, then Hikari's door, and then Taichi.  
  
"I can go" Hikari said happily over the phone as she brushed her hair. "so I'll meet you at the station a six... that's in one hour, Okay I'll see you later" She said happily. She then hung up the phone and took a shower and got dressed.  
  
"So how do I look?" Hikari asked Taichi and Yamato as she showed them what she was wearing. She wore a pale pink knee length spaghetti strap dress. A short red jacket and black shoes.  
  
"who are you trying to impress?" Taichi asked as he raised a brow at her. She then stuck her tongue out at him and quickly checked her make up again.  
  
"I'm leaving now!" She yelled quickly as she darted out the door as she checked her watch. Hikari ran out of the apartment building as bumped into Takeru.  
  
"Oh Hi Takeru, I'd talk but I gotta go I'm late" She said checking her watch again.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair and gave a smile. "yeah that's all right I don't mind, By the way you look nice" he said as he looked at her.  
  
"Thanks" she said quickly as she ran off. 'okay I have five minutes until we meet...' she thought quickly as she darted down the train station stairs.  
  
When she reached the platform she saw him standing next to a pillar looking at his watch. She quietly walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Am I late?" she then whispered in his ear softly.  
  
He turned around and gave her a smile. "No not yet at least, I was getting worried though, I thought one of them might have came with you" he said as they walked on to the next train to the Tamachi station.  
  
"I told them that my friend didn't live that far away, and my mom told them to stop bugging me" she said with a small smirk.  
  
They had reached his house twenty minutes later and she met his Father this time. Both of his parents went into hysterics and they both had to calm them down.  
  
"And this is my room, but I'll show that to you later" ken said with a devious smile on his face as he gave her the tour of the house,  
  
"Ken... whose room is that?" Hikari asked, as she pointed towards a door at the very end of the hallway.  
  
Ken's eyes turned sad for a moment. "That was my brother's room... he's dead though. he died in a car accident when I was five. That's how I got the scar on my hand, by trying to save him" Ken said coldly as he looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry, to hear that ken" Hikari said remorsefully as she gently touched his arm.  
  
"Don't be. I'm not, I never really like Osamu that much anyways" He said unemotionally. Ken then took her hand and they walked out of the hallway. "Come on its time to eat" he said quietly.  
  
Hikari could believe what he said. She could never just act as if it was nothing if Taichi died. 'there's so much to you ken, I wish I knew what went on inside of you' She thought sadly as they sat down and began to eat.  
  
"We're going to get the ice cream now, we'll be back in a minute. You two behave yourselves" Mr. Ichijouji said as he closed the door behind him. Ken's parents had both agreed that Ice cream would be good, so they had gone out to get some. Ken and Hikari both sat next to each other on the couch in silence for a few moments before either of them did anything.  
  
Ken leaned over and blew on Hikari's neck tenderly. His lips trailed down he neck slowly as his hands started to take her jacket off.  
  
"Ken..." she awkwardly as she moved away from him. "I wanna ask you something"  
  
Ken sighed heavily and looked a little annoyed but sat up straight anyways. "what is it?' he said hoping he could continue where he left off soon.  
  
"how could you not care about you're brother?" she asked him in a demanding voice.  
  
"Why does it matter he's dead, besides he treated me like shit okay. I was like a bloody doormat to him" Ken said running his hands through his hair as he stood up and walked towards the hallway.  
  
"How can you say that though? Don't you care about him?" Hikari said following him.  
  
Ken stopped and looked at her for a moment. he slowly walked towards her and kissed her savagely as he ran his hands all over body. "I don't care about anybody except for you" he said into her ear as he held her tightly.   
  
"but why?" she asked sadly as she pushed away from him and walked back into the living room.  
  
Ken walked behind her slowly and was feeling frustrated. "I don't care about Osamu cuz he treated me like shit, and my parents, Fuck they bloody worshiped the ground he walked on and didn't even know I was alive Hikari! That's why I don't fucking care about them! That's why I care about you so much!" Ken snapped quickly.  
  
Hikari looked away slowly. "I'm sorry for mentioning it Ken..." She muttered as she sat in the middle of the couch.  
  
Ken sighed relaxingly and sat back down next to her. "Don't worry, you didn't know anything about it, I'm not blaming you" he said as he kissed the back of her head.  
  
"Thanks for dinner" Hikari said as got out of the Ichijouji's car. She had asked to be dropped off a block away so the others wouldn't see.   
  
ken got out of the car for a moment. "I'm glad you came" he whispered in her ear softly. he then kissed her lips gently then pulled away and got back in the car.  
  
Hikari waved goodbye and then ran down the street. When she reached her front door her watch read ten thirty. She unlocked the door quietly and saw Taichi, Yamato, and Takeru watching a movie.  
  
"about time your back" Taichi said not even looking at her as she took her shoes off. "Mom and dad are already asleep, you wanna watch the movie too?" he asked as he took a sip of pop.  
  
"no that's all right... I'm going to get some sleep, I'm kinda tired" she said as she started off into her room. When she closed her door she walked over to her mirror and looked at her neck. 'thank god they didn't notice' she thought as she saw a hicky on her neck. They had only five minutes alone once they stopped arguing, but that was enough time for Ken to give her that.  
  
Hikari got changed and fell asleep quickly, she didn't even notice Takeru knock on her door and turn on the light. Takeru had walked up to her bed and kneeled next to it. he then hesitantly kissed her on the check. "I love you with all my soul Hikari Yagami" he whispered into her ear softly and then left.  
  
So what do you think?  
  
Does ken really have no feelings towards most?  
  
Will Takeru admit his feeling for Hikari?  
  
*sniff sniff* I cried when writing this chapter, its so sad at how much Takeru loves her *cries*  
  
And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and to those who will review in the future.  
  
The next chapter will be out ASAP. So don't worry.  
  
After your done please review my fic and tell me what you think about it. Flame it if you want. Though I prefer non-flame reviews but it's up to you.  
  
Until the next fic  
  
^^ 


End file.
